


Comforting the Whole Man

by Anonymous



Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22064284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Happy New Year!!  Have a little ficlet, 2020!What if at the end of 2.06 Macy hadn't let that be the end of her conversation with Harry?
Relationships: Harry Greenwood/Macy Vaughn
Comments: 12
Kudos: 54
Collections: Anonymous





	Comforting the Whole Man

It had taken Macy more than a few moments to process all that Harry had said to her about doing the ‘right thing’. She’d come down in hopes of continuing their conversation and trying to steer him away from the shame and disappointment she could practically see swirling in his head. But instead she had found her sisters sharing a drink and exchanging sad looks. Maggie and Mel relayed what Harry had said to them before he’d gone up to speak to Macy. Her heart broke for the man that had become more than just a friend to her sisters and herself. And she knew without a doubt that she couldn’t let those thoughts of being not enough, of being something less than a real person be his last ones for the night. So she had helped her sisters clear away the glasses and put away the liquor and shooed them off to bed promising to do what she could for the fourth member of their family. 

And now with the glasses washed and dried Macy takes a deep breath, makes her way out of the kitchen to the sun room’s doors and steps out into the night.

-

She finds him on the portico behind the house staring up at the night sky. It’s where he goes when his heart is hurting, they’ve all seemed to pick up on that. After Fiona, after Charity, and even after the loss of Tessa, a fellow whitelighter, Harry had come out here to contemplate the wheeling stars and search within for answers. And when Harry’s heart is particularly heavy then the best balm the sisters have found is to send the eldest among them to sit by his side and wait, her presence and that soft connection that seemed unique to just the two of them sure to coax him out of his darker thoughts.

She takes a seat on the wooden step and tries not to shiver or squirm as the cool, evening dampness seeps into the seat of her pants. His head tips down and she thinks she hears him utter a soft, bitter chuckle. She supposes that will have to do as an acknowledgment of her presence even as she feels the sting a little.

She scoots herself closer and presses into his side. His arm moves against hers, and she can feel him trying to steady himself with a deep, purposeful breath. Macy can almost hear him arguing with himself, trying to decide which ‘right thing’ he needs to do at this moment, stay here in the moment or once again walk away. His shoulders drop and his arm loosens up just enough for Macy to slip her own around it and her heart pounds with that small victory. She lays her head against his shoulder, lets the bony prominence dig into her cheek. But it’s when she threads her fingers through his that she feels him tense up again.

“Macy…”

It almost sounds like an admonishment and yet, because she knows him just that well, she can hear the plea hiding within. The ever growing space in her heart that Harry occupies squeezes painfully at the sound of her name spoken with such sadness and resignation. She takes their joined hands and brings them to her lips. She presses a soft kiss to the back of his now fully healed fingers and lets a smile curve her lips a his sharp intake of air. She busses her lips back and forth against the back of his hand once more before pillowing her cheek against it.

“You heard me say that I liked what he was doing, didn’t you, Harry?”

He’d laid his own cheek atop her head and she can feel the bob of his adam’s apple as he swallows.

“Yes. And I underst-”

“And I did,” Her tone is gentle but she cuts him off just the same. She wants to avoid any harshness but also needs to make sure he hears this. “I did like it.”

He tenses even more. Tries ever so subtly to pull back, lifting his head away. But she doesn’t let him leave her just yet.

“Wait, Harry. Just one more minute. Please?”

He stills. He doesn’t lay his head back down but instead she feels him bury his entire face in the unbound curls at the side of her head.

“I felt his hand on my cheek, holding me when the entire world was crashing down around me and I liked it.”

She can feel the deep breaths he’s taking flow and skate over her ear and down her neck. He’s still tense. Her arm feels like it will soon go numb so tightly trapped between his own arm and side. But at least he’s holding on.

“I liked it because I thought it was your hand, because I thought it was _you_ , Harry.”

She feels the breaths at her ear hitch and for a moment she thinks, she _hopes_ she’s gotten through to him. But then he’s shaking his head and whispering into her ear, words harsh with emotion.

“Macy, we are the same person.”

 _Damn it, he_ _’s not listening._

“No, Harry, you’re not.”

“Macy, a darklighter and-” he starts tiredly before she cuts him off.

“Harry, no. And don’t you take that tone with me, Professor.” She feels a puff against the shell of her ear and hears his small, watery laugh. “Just listen to me. You share parts and a starting point, yes. And you can see into each others’ memories and experience what the other felt when you do that, weird but fine. But you are not living his life and he is not living yours. You, Harry, are your own person.”

She grips at the fingers already entwined with hers while her free hand reaches out to cup his cheek. She pulls him from his hiding place in her hair. His eyes are wide and she knows he can no more look away from her than she can from him. Something is about to change.

“And you, Harry Greenwood, are the one that this family loves. Everything you have done for us, for all your charges before us, every choice _you_ have made has made you the man that we love. And you are _not_ broken or incomplete or whatever the hell else the goddamn Elders’ stupid book or that psycho, kidnapping double of yours might say.”

Her grip on his face tightens at the sight of the tears gathered in his eyes. Macy can feel her own tears sliding down her cheeks. She wishes she could show him every bit of love in her heart for him the way he, albeit accidentally, showed her his.

 _“You_ are the man that we love. Do you understand me? Harry, please, do you?”

He tilts towards her, his forehead tentatively touching hers. She feels his hand cup her cheek, thumb sweeping gently over the curve.

“I understand.”

She doesn’t believe he does completely, at least not yet. So as she presses her lips ever so lightly against his and drinks in his shudders and sighs she makes a silent promise to them both to stay by his side until he does.


End file.
